My Not So Dirty Secret
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: I should have known when he smiled like an angel. Of course I knew he was an angel fallen from grace. A Slytherin always is. I know the title blows but give it a chance. ONESHOT


A/N I couldn't resist surrendering to that plot bunny. This is just a short dramione fic. It's funny and not really fluffy. I hope you like it. Excuse the poor title I couldn't think of anything better.

Warning I do not own the characters but the plot is mine, all mine! And flames will be used to roast marshmallows

My Not So Dirty Secret

I should have known when he smiled like an angel. Of course I knew he was an angel fallen from grace. A Slytherin always is. Not many people understand how I can tolerate being his friend. However being his friend was nothing compared to the secret relationship we shared. I knew people would take it badly. You know they would perceive us as some star-crossed lovers or something. So I asked him if we could keep it secret.

Well those who know him know how arrogant, pigheaded, and attention seeking he is. So I should have known our secret wouldn't last long. He was especially possessive and it made him positively insane with jealousy when I would spend time with Harry or Ron. He hated that I didn't show him attention or affection in public. So I should have expected a stunt like this. Though I should have expected it, I didn't.

The day it happened was just like any other day. I got up attempted to tame my bushy hair and got dressed. It wasn't until I was making my way to breakfast did I notice something was amiss. People were looking and pointing at me, not to mention speaking in hushed tones. I wondered if there was some rumor spread about me, again. It wouldn't have surprised me and in a way that was exactly what had happened.

When I walked into the great hall for breakfast all noise stopped and everyone looked at me in surprise. I was completely at a loss. I was especially confused when a very angry Harry and an enraged Ron stormed up to me. Ron grabbed an arm and Harry grabbed the other arm and they preceded to drag me out of the great hall. They took me to the room of requirement where they sat me on one of the chairs the room conjured. They boys simply paced in front of me. So apparently it was up to me to ask the questions.

"What is going on here?" I asked

"Why don't you tell us?" Harry answered.

"I honestly have no idea what is going on." I answered calmly.

"Well why don't you ask Draco bloody Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"What does Draco have to do with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"He has been telling everyone that you and him are dating. Which I'm hoping is completely ridiculous." Harry answered.

"Oh I'm going to kill the ferret bastard!" Ron shouted turning magenta.

"Not before me." I said menacingly.

Honestly I was ready to kill him. And that's what I decided had to be done. So I marched right out of the room and straight to the great hall, where I knew he would be. I stormed into the hall and shouted "MALFOY!" Everyone turned and looked at me. I apparently was quite scary seeing how most of the younger students took cover. I mean my hair was extra bushy and practically crackling with electricity. I was radiating magical rage. Even Dumbledore looked a bit scared.

"You called Granger." Came Draco's drawl.

"Why the hell did you say those things?" I asked.

"Wow I made Hermione Granger curse. This is a historic day." Draco said with a smirk playing on his full pale lips.

"I'm going to kill you Draco." I said maliciously.

"But you love me Hermione you wouldn't kill me. I know you aren't that mad since you are still wearing my ring." He answered pointing at the silver and emerald ring on my finger.

"Yes our relationship maybe true and I may love you but I'm going to kill you." I answered fiercely. There was a collective gasp in the room.

"But I was tired of hiding." Draco answered striding towards me.

"You could have at least mentioned it to me so I could have told my friends first!" I yelled.

"You would have talked me out of it, love." He answered standing right in front of me.

"You have a point. But I'm still mad at you." I answered pouting.

"Don't pout you know what it does to me." Draco whined.

"Well if you apologize to Harry and Ron, not to mention me, I'll kiss you and forgive you." I answered forgetting there were people in the great hall.

"Fine, at least they are standing right behind so I don't have to go searching for them. Wow, they are resembling fish right now. I think I'll name Weasley, Fireball and Potter can be Scar." Draco drawled amusedly.

"Oh my, I guess they really know now." I mumbled turning to face my best friends.

"Well Harry you and Ron know now. I love the git. There is no stopping it. And no he didn't brainwash me or use a love potion. Also there was no spell or enchantment." I answered taking the words right from their lips.

"Well I guess it's ok as long as we don't have to be completely nice to him." Harry stated grudgingly. Ron just grunted.

"Well I wouldn't be nice to you anyway Potter. I'll only be somewhat civil for Hermione. But don't expect a friendship or anything." Draco drawled.

"Well it's good to know we all get along." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Now Miss Granger, Messrs Weasly, Potter, and Malfoy I believe that the matter is settled and we can get on with breakfast." Dumbledore announced.

I simply nodded and blushed. We all took our normal seats. Of course Draco and I were making eyes at each other from across the room. This made Harry and Ron nauseated. But that's the fun of having a boyfriend! Now I can repay Ron for the trauma that he put us through when he dated Lavender. I guess all's well that ends well. Well it's not really ending but you get the point.

End

A/N This was incredibly spontaneous. It's short but hopefully funny. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I do take requests for fan fictions. So give me a challenge!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen

p.s. Go check out my story Letters to Snape!


End file.
